1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skate blade angle controlling device for skates used on a short track, and more particularly, to a skate blade angle controlling device for skates used on a short track, which is capable of enhancing a contacting force between the skate blade and an ice surface and preventing a user from sliding as a result of centrifugal force, to thereby gain maximum safety for cornering by the user, by optionally controlling at any time an angle of a skate blade fastened to a lower surface of a fixing plate so as to match a physical condition of the user so by maintaining a maximum vertical state of the skate blade against the ice surface even under a state where the user leans his body at a maximum angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a short track is a scoring game requiring skating at a most rapid speed on a frozen ice track within an indoor narrow track. Due to a characteristic of the narrow track, an inclined angle of a cornering portion on the ice track is relatively severe. Thus in the construction of skates for use on a short track, the skate blade is not positioned at a center of a skate shoe but is formed in an outward eccentric state comparatively to conventional skates, so as to safely skate on a cornering portion of the track having a severe inclined angle, particularly at a rapid skating speed.
In such conventional skates for a short track, a fixing plate made of metal is combined with respective front and back surfaces of a skate bottom, and is provided with a fastening bolt directed to a lower direction on one side of the fixing plate. This fastening bolt extends through a bracket combined with a holder holding a skate blade and, in such a state, the fastening bolt is fastened and fixed by a nut.
In such construction for skates used on a short track, the skate blade is positioned to maintain the eccentric state towards the outward direction of the skate, namely, an outer side of the track under rapid skating, instead of a position at a center of the skate, so that the user may rapidly skate on a corner of the track with maintenance of rapid speed in a safe manner and with maximum maintenance of safety in an inner side thereof while cornering.
However, in such skates for the short track, the skate blade in a lower part of the skate is provided at the outward eccentric state instead of the central position of the skate, to perform safe cornering without sliding dangerously outwardly even in a rapid skating state when skating on a corner of the track. It is thus constructed that the skate blade is slanted according to an inclined angle so that the upper body of the user inclines to the inside direction of the track when cornering, since the skate blade maintains its vertical state against the skate shoe, that is, a contacting force between the skate blade and the ice surface is lessened and a sliding action to the outer direction occurs often by centrifugal force. At this time, the user/player reduces his skating speed for safety while cornering, which makes it difficult obtain a good score in a game. In the event the user rapidly skates without speed reduction while cornering to obtain a good score in the game, he/she may be injured in an accident owing to his/her sliding and falling-down outwardly since the contacting force between the skate blade and the frozen surface drops.
To overcome such shortcoming the Korean Opening Utility Model Publication Opening No. 98-26579 had been provided.
In this construction, a combination part slanted downwardly in a side direction thereof is formed on the lower face of the fixing plate affixed to a lower face of the skate shoe so the skate blade is slanted against the fixing plate, to thereby maintain a vertical state of the skate blade on the frozen surface through an inclined angle of the combination part, to maintain the contacting force of the skate blade with the frozen surface and to prevent a maximum sliding action outwardly for safe cornering even when the player inclines towards the cornering direction while cornering.
In such conventional construction, however, the combination part having a given inclined angle is provided in one body with the fixing plate causing an inconvenience to the user since the inclined angle of the combination part does not comply with the physical condition of the user.
Describing in detail, the physical condition or individual abilities of the players are different respectively. In other words, the players rapidly skate in a different state with respect to skating speed and angle while cornering. At this time, the inclined angle of the combination part is maintained at a constant state, which rather causes cornering under an unstable state.
That is to say, in a case of the player who has a t physical condition appropriate to the inclined angle of the combination part, he/she can stably skate while cornering on the track and obtain a good score. But in case that the physical condition is larger or smaller than the inclined angle, there is an inconvenience in its construction in that the inclined angle of the combination part is formed differently respectively according to the players individual physical conditions and abilities because the inclined angle of the combination part is not matched with these characteristics of the players. In cases where the players"" individual abilities are improved and they attempt to skate at more rapid speed while cornering, they should incline their bodies to a lower position in the cornering direction. At this time, when the player""s body inclines more than an angle of the inclined angle of the combination part, the skate blade does not stand vertically and quickly moves to some lying state to bring about a sliding action outwardly by centrifugal force. Accordingly, the contacting force between the skate blade and the frozen surface drops. To overcome such shortcomings, new skate shoes have a different inclined angle of the combination part and should be purchased every time the ability of the player improves, which causes the player an economic burden.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a skate blade angle controlling device for skates used on a short track, in which an inclined angle of skate blade can be freely controlled according to the physical condition and ability of a player who puts on his/her skates, thereby the player can rapidly skate on a cornering track in a safe manner by controlling the inclined angle in conformity with improvement of the player""s ability, with one pair of skates, to enable to obtain a good score in the game. And the player can reduce his economic burden in that the skates based on the inclined angle of the skate blade should be openly exchanged and purchased.